Too Far Back
by IAmWhoIAlwaysWillBe
Summary: After Jay is killed, Barry tries to cross over back to Earth2. However, he accidentally time travels all the way back to the age of Camelot, and meets Arthur and Merlin. Being stuck there, he helps Merlin and Arthur fight Morgana, and when all is going well, guess who appears and joins Morgana? Zoom. Starts in The Flash Season 2 Episode 15 and right before Merlin Season 3 Episode 1
1. Arrival

**Chapter One**

3rd Person P.O.V.

"He's not dead. He's not dead." Caitlin says again.

"Caitlin." Barry interrupted.

"He's not dead. He's not."

"Caitilin." Iris said.

"This's not happening. This's not happening again!" Caitlin said, frantically.

"Hey, I got you." added Cisco, walking over to support her up. "Come on." Cisco guided Caitlin out of the basement.

"Open it up." Barry said to Harry.

"Allen."

"I need to go back."

"I can't do that."

"Open it up!" Barry yelled, turning to face Dr. Wells.

" breaches are closed. All the breaches are closed."

"Why can't we just open one of 'em?" Joe added.

"The quark matter energy we used to seal the breaches, it prevents them from being opened, ever again. There's no going back to our world."

"Wait." Jessie intervened, "We're trapped here for good?"

"Yes." said Wells.

Everyone looked away, tears pooling in their eyes at the death of their friend.

"No, we can't, just let Zoom get away with this. He just murdered Jay right in front of us!" Barry yelled.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Joe said.

"There's not." said Wells. "Not this time. It's over."

"No."

Barry sighed, and walked out of the room. He quickly grabbed his suit, and then started to run, a single thought stuck in his mind. Get to Jay.

Barry knew that this was a longshot, but he had to try. He's traveled in time for goodness sake! Barry started to fun faster, faster, faster, trying to travel to Earth-2. I have to do this for Caitlin, for everyone, for myself he thought. I have to try.

His legs pumped faster than they ever had before, and Barry felt himself traveling, and then falling. This is it, he thought, as the rest of the world started to dim to black around him.

(Line Break)

Merlin's P.O.V.

Merlin and Arthur trudged through the forest, leaves crunching under their boots. They were on their daily quest to find Morgana. It had been almost a year and Morgana still had not returned, to Merlin's joy. Walking along, Merlin thought he saw something red. A bright red, like the cape knights of Camelot wore. Merlin quickly dropped back to investigate. He tiptoed through the trees until he got to the space where he saw the unusual color, and almost tripped when he saw what it was. Crumpled on the ground was a red-clad figure. He was wearing a tight fitting red suit, with an attached mask, and on his chest there was a lightning bolt. Merlin quickly summoned some different clothes for the man, and he magically dressed him, hiding the red suit in his bag. Arthur would have executed the man right then and there if he had seen such different cloths.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled.

"Yes? And don't go telling me you've got yourself stuck in quicksand again!"

"That was only once!" Merlin protested. Arthur appeared through the trees and, in seeing the figure on the ground, ran towards Merlin.

"What happened?"

"I dunno, I just found him here."

"Well, we better take him back to Camelot with us. It's getting dark after all."

(Line Break)

Barry's POV

I woke up to a smell to the smell of damp wood and stone. I was lying on something hard- it was a bit squishy though, with something over top of me. I open my eyes and sat up in what looked like a bed, looking around. I was in a stone room, which was crammed with wooden shelves and cabinets, and sitting at a desk was a man.

"Whe- where am I?" I managed to stammer. The man turned around, and I could see that he was pretty old, what with his silvery hair, wrinkles, and large bags under his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake!" The man said cheerfully. "You've been out for a week!"

"A week!" I said, almost shouting! I needed to get back to Iris, to Caitlin, to everyone else.

"And to answer your question," the man said, breaking my train of thought, "we're in Camelot. I'm Gaius, the court physician, and you are?"

"I'm Barry, errh, Bartholomew." I said, unsure of what name to use. "Did you say Camelot?"

"Yes, Camelot."

Wasn't Camelot a legendary place in England, like in the Dark Ages?, I thought to myself. I knew nothing about history- it was Iris who had been obsessed with historical legends and whatnot.

Just then, a man about my age burst into the room. He had rumpled black hair, and wore a sort of scarf around his neck. He also had a pair of large ears.

"Oh, he's awake." He said. "Good, Uther wants him in for questioning."

"How did he know he was awake?"

"One of the guards heard voices."

"Well then Merlin, you better take Bartholomew to the king."

Merlin led me out of the room- wait, Merlin? First Camelot, then Merlin, and then the mention of King Uther, which I think is Pendragon. I groaned, I must have time traveled back to Dark Age England. Iris is going to be so happy when I tell her about this experience!

I looked around at the the castle, which was decorated with candles and red banners everywhere. Merlin led me into a large room, and then walked over to stand by the wall. In front of me was two thrones; one occupied with a older man who I guessed was the king, and the other occupied by a much younger man with blonde hair, I bowed, not knowing what to do.

"What is your name?" King Uther questioned.

"Bartholomew, sir." I replied quickly. I felt myself slipping into what I called Smythe mode, lies rolling off my tongue as easy as the truth.

"What kingdom are you from?"

"I am from the Central Kingdom, which lies very far west across a large ocean."

"And who is your king?"

"My kingdom is ruled by King Joseph, who is preceded by his daughter, Princess Iris. I am the king's ward, as my parents were both members in court and they died when I was very young." I held down a small chuckle - of only Joe could see me now, making him a king? I mentally thanked Iris and her strange obsession with Camelot, and hoped I would remember to thank her when I got back.

"Arthur informed me that you were found with present clothing on, and carrying no baggage. If what you say is true, then why is this? I should remind you that the punishment for lying is death."

I gulped, and then started to let lies flow out of my mouth again. "I was attacked by bandits on my way here. They overpowered me, five to one, and stole my clothing and bags, unfortunately including my papers. Then, they dumped me on the ground. Thank goodness you found me, as I would have surely been dead."

"One more question:" Uther said, loud and clear. "Why did your king send you to Camelot?"

"Our kingdom is lacking of a well trained army, and my king sent me to train alongside Prince Arthur and his knights in order to learn good swordsmanship."

"Very well then. Arthur's manservant, Merlin, shall take you to your room, which I hope will be sufficient. If you need anything or have any questions, he is at your service."

"Thank you." I said, and bowed to Uther one more time. Then Merlin lead me through another hall and we climbed up a couple flights of stairs until we got to a room. Merlin opened a door, and inside was a large four poster bed, with a table, chest of drawers, and some chairs. It was a room fit for a king. I sat down on the bed, and Merlin turned to leave the room.

"Wait." I said. I needed to talk to Merlin to see if he was able to use a spell to take me home.

"Yes?" Merlin said.

"Merlin," I said, "I know you have magic."

"What?" Merlin stammered. "No, I don't have magic! It's banned in Camelot, surely you must know that."

"Don't bother lying to me." I said, slipping back into 'Smythe Mode'. "I also know that together, you and Prince Arthur are supported to unite Albion."

Merlin looked scared, and then angry. He stood up and faced me. "How do you know about that? And about my magic."

"Well," I said, "To start, I'm not from the Central Kingdom. There's no such place...or is there?" I said, questioning myself.

"Keep talking." Merlin said, "or I'll call the guards and have you thrown in the dungeon."

"I doubt they would be able to do that. And your magic won't help either."

"What? How?" Merlin stammered. "Wait, do you have magic too?"

"No. You see Merlin, I'm not from here." I started to explain.

"Well, that's pretty obvious."

"By here, I don't mean Camelot. I mean this time period. The Dark Ages. Around 600 A.D., I suppose. Merlin, I'm from the future."


	2. Not Sorcery

**First, I would like to thank 512, HoRnIe DeMoN, and Everwolf for being my first three subscribers! You guys made my day. Also, I would like to point out that there is some Glee crossovers in this story, because I am in love with the idea of Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe being the same person! I would also like to point out that I don't have a set updating schedule - so just bear with me. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

"No. You see Merlin, I'm not from here." I started to explain.

"Well, that's pretty obvious."

"Be here, I don't mean Camelot. I mean this time period. The Dark Ages. Around 600 A.D., I suppose. Merlin, I'm from the future."

* * *

Merlin's P.O.V.

"The future?" I asked, not believing him at all. How could he be from the future? "How can you prove that you're telling the truth?" I said.

"I'm guessing you saw my suit?" Barry said. "That fabric was made in the year 2014."

"But that still doesn't prove anything!"

"I would tell you about the future, but doing so might alter many events in the timeline. You have magic, do a spell to check the suit. If you don't mind, I would like it back."

I quickly said a spell in my head, and saw that he was from the year 2016 "I believe you." I said.

"You do?" Barry said. "That's great!"

"So, why are you telling me this?" I asked. "And how did you get here?"

"Like this." Barry said and sped around the room.

"Whoa!" I shouted. "What kind of magic is that?"

"It's not magic." Barry said, slowing to a stop.

"Then what is it?"

"Last year," Barry started, "Well, last year in my time, I was struck by lightning which gave me speed. I was running, and I accidentally went too fast, which caused me to travel back in time. The reason I'm telling you this is because I need a way to get home. I don't think I can reach than speed again."

"Ok," I said. "I'll look into it."

Barry's P.O.V.

The next morning, I awoke to Iris shaking me awake.

"Get up!" She said. "You're going to miss training."

"Wha wha training?" I murmured "Iris, just let me sleep in a little bit."

"Who's Iris?" Iris said, and transformed into Merlin. Then I remembered. I was in Camelot. Iris wasn't here. I was stuck.

"Ok." I said, and zoomed out of bed and into the clothes Merlin had set out for me.

"I'm never going to get used to that." Merlin said.

"Yeah, your like my friends Diggle and Lyla. I've known them for over two years now, and they still haven't gotten used to it."

I quickly grabbed an apple out of the bowl of fruit in my room, and the started to walk out the door.

"Wait..." I said. "Where's training?"

"It's in the east courtyard. Take a right, go down the stairs, turn left, and then walk down the hallway all the way to the end." Merlin said. "Got that?"

"Yeah." I said. It couldn't be much harder than Dalton.

I walked down the halls thinking to myself about what had happened this past couple days. I lost Jay, one of my best friends, and the arrived in Camelot, Iris' childhood obsession. And on top of all that, I met Merlin, the Merlin. I quickly realized that I had passed the door, so I quickly ran back and went outside.

"There you are! I was wondering if you really wanted to train if me or if you chickened out!" Arthur said, and dropped his sword on the ground to meet me. He bent down and grabbed two sticks off the ground, and then tossed one to me. I caught it and mentally thanked my speed- I didn't want to seem like a fool in front of the once and future king!

"Try to fight me." Arthur said, "So I can see how skilled you are."

Arthur swung his stick and hit mine. I jumped and then retaliated with a blow, which Arthur easily blocked.

"Is that all you got Bartholomew?" Arthur said with another blow.

"Please, call me Barry." I said in return, and stopped his blow, countering with another.

Arthur stopped the swing, and then hit barry with a quick blow to the legs, causing him to fall over.

"Well, we've got our work cut out for us." Arthur said grimly.

After training was over, I decided to take a stroll through the lower town, to see what it was like. I walked down the musty path, thinking to myself, when I saw two robbers carrying swords trying to steal a woman's money. In seeing this, I knew what I had to do.

I ran back through the castle and quickly changed into his suit, which was very annoying due to my heavy armor. I spread back to the scene of the crime, where the robbers had taken the women's money and were riding away. I walked in front of the horses, which caused them to stop.

"Move outta the way!" One robber called.

"Give me the money." I said.

"And who might you be?" The other man said. "Camelot's greatest defender?"

"No." I said. "I am the Flash."

With that, I ran and knocked them over their horses. They fell to the ground, and started cowering beneath my feet, as they had never seen anything like what I just did before.

"The money?" I asked again.

One robber reached into his jacket and thrust a shaking hand out to me holding a small brown bag. I grabbed it, and threw it to the women, who was hiding in fear. All of a sudden, I felt a lot of pain in my side. One of the robbers had stabbed me!

I quickly grabbed both robbers by the cuffs of their necks and ran out of the lower town and into the king's throne room, where he was sitting and discussing battle tactics with Arthur. When I arrived though, Arthur and Uther looked up. Arthur's jaw dropped, and Uther almost fell out of his throne. I dropped the perps on the ground.

"They were robbing a woman in the lower town." I said, making sure my voice was distorted.

"Who are you?" Uther bellowed, not caring about what I had just told him. "And what type of sorcery is this?"

"This is not sorcery, my lord." I said, trying to keep myself awake. "It's science. And I am the Flash."

"Guards!" Uther yelled, and three guards came running into the throne room. But by then, I had already sped away, leaving Arthur moving his mouth like a fish, not able to find any words.

Merlin's P.O.V.

I was polishing Arthur's armor when he came barging into his room.

"Hey Arthur." I said. "What do you need?"

"What I need is to lie down."

"Why?" I asked.

"That's none of your business."

"Yes, it is," I said. "Because if you're unwell I need to get Gaius. So just stop being a grumpy clot pole and tell me!"

"Sorcery." Arthur mumbled.

"What?"

"The Flash. Super fast. Sorcery. Science."

Merlin froze. What had Barry done?

Merlin's P.O.V.

I ran through the corridors of the castle until I got to Barry's room. I barged in, and was surprised to see Barry sitting on his bed, his suit pulled down to his waist and a sheet surrounding his side, stained red.

"Barry!" I said, closing the door and running towards him. "What did you do?"

"I stopped an armed robbery." He mumbled. "Uther declared me a sorcerer."

"Barry," I scolded, "You can't just go around like some vigilante! That's the knight's job, not yours." Great, I thought. Now I sound like Gaius.

"I'm not a vigilante." Barry said. "That's Oliver. I'm the Flash, and this is my job. Now, will you just let me be so I can heal?"

"Let me see your wound." I said, hoping I could heal it.

Barry unraveled the bloodstained sheet from his body and I gasped as I saw a sword wound right through the side of his stomach.

"Barry! You need to get to Gaius!" I yelled. "That wound's serious."

"Not for me." Barry said. "I have super healing, it'll be gone in about an hour. Look, it's already starting to heal!"

I looked down, and sure enough, the wound didn't look as bad as it did before.

"But what you can do," Barry continued, "is mend my suit. Use your magic."

I looked down at the rip in the suit and murmured gebétan. My eyes flashed gold, and the suit had repaired itself.

"Cool." Barry said.

I looked down at his wound, which looked so much better than it had not five minutes ago.

"Cool."

* * *

 _ **gebétan =**_ mend

 **I also got the "cool, cool" thing from The Flash Season 1 Episode 1. I just really liked that scene so I decided to add a version of it into the chapter. :) Don't forget to review and subscribe!**


	3. Zoom

**Hi guys, its been a while! I just wanted to give a shoutout to TheBeatles211 for following this story!** **And if I don't post a new chapter within two weeks of this being posted, please poke me. I literally want you to send me a PM saying "Poke." Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Barry's P.O.V.

After I had fully healed, I looked for a place to hide my suit. Under the mattress? No, too obvious. In the closet? Also too obvious. Then, out of the blue, I had an idea. Under the floor.

Back at Dalton (Flashback)

I walked through the hallways of Dalton back to the room Hunter and I shared. I opened the door, and saw Hunter on his knees, facing the back of the room.

"Hey, Hunt." I said. "What are you doing?"

"Bas, there's something you need to know about most old places, like Dalton." Hunter said, standing up. "And that's that all the floors are the easiest to pull up."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Come on Sebastian, you smarter than that." He said. "The best place to hide something is under the floor."

"Oh yeah." I said. "That makes sense."

The flashback ended, and I walked over to the side of my bed. I vibrated my hand, and pulled up a corner of the wooden plank, revealing a small hole, just big enough for my suit. I quickly shoved it in there, and let the plank fall back into place. Perfect.

Bang! Bang! Went my door. "Open up!" Shouted someone on the other side.

I walked over to the door and opened it to see Arthur and three guards on the other side. They walked in past me and started to rummage around my room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I said. "That's my stuff!"

"Sorry Barry, my father has ordered us to search everywhere in the castle." Arthur said.

"Guards are searching the upper and lower towns as we speak."

"But why?"

"We're looking for that vigilante sorcerer who calls himself The Flash."

It took all of my willpower not to scream that he wasn't the vigilante, Oliver was. The mayor had presented him the key to the city! But I was starting to get worried about the knights. If they found the suit, they would know I was the Flash. I knew I would be able to get away, but Cisco would kill me if I left his suit. Also, I needed Merlin's help to get back!

"That's enough." Arthur said, and the Knights stopped rifling through my things. "Sorry again, not my orders. I actually kind of like how the Flash saved that woman."

"Yeah, I thought he was pretty cool too."

Merlin's P.O.V.

I was helping Gaius with a potion when Barry came in.

"Hey, Merlin, any progress on-" he stopped short when he saw Gaius.

"Any progress on what?" Gaius said, raising one eyebrow.

"Um." I started, but thankfully, Barry came to my rescue.

"I've been having nightmares," He said, "and I wanted Merlin to make me a sleeping draft." Wow, I thought to myself. That man could really lie!

"Well, you could have just said something." Gaius said. "Merlin, go do that now. Don't make this man endure nightmares any longer then he should. May I ask, what has been troubling you?"

Barry's P.O.V.

I froze when Gaius asked me about my nightmares, which in fact were real. I thought about Patty, and how I had to break up with her to keep her safe, Jay's look when Zoom shoved his hand through his heart, and Iris, o Iris, who I could never truly express my feelings too. I also thought of my days at Dalton; Kurt and his hypocritical ways, and Blaine, who saw the good in me, that is, until I almost caused him to go blind. It was never supported to be that way, the slushie was aimed at Kurt, and not even his face but his torso. I only put the rock salt in to keep it cold, not to purposely scratch his cornea. I trailed off as I realized Merlin and Gaius were staring at me intently.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Gaius said softly.

"No, it's ok." I said. "Back in Central, there was this man who was stuck on killing me. In order to keep my friends safe, I had to distance myself from them. I just dream about what would have happened if he had gotten to them."

"Oh wow." Merlin said.

"I also dreamed about when I was bullied as a kid, and even back until a couple of years ago." I said, thinking of the New Directions and their 'Open Minded ways'. It was all Kurt, who could never tell the difference between flirting and just having fun.

"I can see you had a very scarring childhood, what with your parents dying and the bullying you had to go through."

"It's been tough."

"Well, Merlin will make you the sleeping draft and drop it off later."

"Thanks." I said and walked out of the room.

When I got back to my room, I was already bored. With no television or good books here, what was a man to do? I decided to run around the lower town to access my surroundings just in case I needed an escape route or something, as Oliver taught me to do. So I changed into my suit and took off.

I ran out of the castle, careful to avoid any guards or maids who could report me. I then slipped into the outskirts of the upper town and then into the lower towns. However, my luck started to run out, as a patrol caught sight of me and called for reinforcements.

A patrol of guards came running at them, and I stood my ground.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said. "I'm not an enemy to Camelot."

"You are a sorcerer." one said. "And all sorcerers are enemies to Camelot."

"No, I'm not. I was made from science, not sorcery. And again, I don't want to hurt you."

Just then, I heard the click clack of a horse coming. I looked and saw it was Arthur.

"Good job." He said. "You caught the sorcerer."

"First, they didn't catch me." I said. "I'm just standing my ground. And I was just explaining to your knuckle head guards that I'm not a sorcerer, I was made from science, purely science."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that because I'm not a sorcerer, I'm not a threat to Camelot. So I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop hunting me."

"You remind me of someone," Arthur said, "But I can't yet put my finger on it. Now, guards collect this man and throw him in the dungeons!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a threat!"

"You are, and you will soon find yourself locked in a cell where you can do no more harm."

"No can do I'm afraid," I said, and I ran around and knocked out all the guards. I put my hands up and faced Arthur.

"Self defense." I said, and before he could draw his sword, I knocked him out too.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V.

Word of the Flash had soon traveled from kingdom to kingdom; the man who could run faster than humanly possible. It has spread to the farthest corners of the five kingdoms, and all the trees and the peoples in between, good and evil. One dark night, the news even spread to one of the darkest evils of all; the Lady Morgana and the witch Morgause.

"Sister, what should we do about this, this Flash?" Morgana asked her half sister Morgause.

"He has sworn his loyalty to Camelot, and if he is anything like Arthur's servant boy, Merlin, he will stay loyal."

"I agree dear sister. The best way to fight fire is with fire, the best way to fight the Flash is to get the his enemy"

Morgana a grin formed on her face. She turned to the sky and yelled "Ic ábannan þé sé bealu æt þý Flash"

Hunter Zolomon felt a tingling in his gut, which spread throughout his body, to his arms, legs, head, everything, and he disappeared from his house with a small pop, and felt himself land in a leafy forest. He looked up and saw two women, one with dark hair and one with light, staring down at him, evils smiles on their faces.

"Welcome."

* * *

 _ **Ic ábannan þé þæs edwend sé bealu æt þý Flash**_ **= I summon thee, the evil of the Flash**

 **I probably just butchered the old English language - sorry ;\**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please follow, favorite, and drop a review on this story. Thanks!**


	4. Meeting Arthur

**Hai guys! So sorry I haven't uploaded in a while - i've been overrun with homework because the trimester ended last week... actually I have two essays due tomorrow, i should go do those... But before I start I just wanted to say a BIG THANK YOU to all those who read my one shot Klaine in Central City! it means so much to me that so many people liked it and expressed their gratitude with a like, follow, or comment; Akita-J, angieclever, LC03, ProtectingwithWaterandRiptide, kmpd123, and anggelica2018 to name a few. I know they probably won't see this, but if they do, THANK YOU! That's the most feedback anyone has ever given me! Anyways, enough with my thank you's, and on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Barry's P.O.V.

I rolled over onto my side, covered by the warm sheets of my bed. Even though I was 1000 years in the past, the beds were relatively the same. That's weird. I thought to myself. I wonder why Merlin hasn't woken me up yet! I sat up and looked out the window. Shit ! I said to myself. It was bright outside and looked like it was about 9:00am. Training usually started at what looked like 6:30am. I zoomed out of my bed and into some clothes, then left to head down to the kitchens for some food. Where was Merlin?

"Barry!" someone said from behind me. It was Merlin.

"Merlin! Why didn't you wake me up for training?" I accused.

"Trainings been canceled." Merlin said. "Something happened in the upper town - I'm actually supported to be meeting Arthur there now. You should come."

"Sure!" I said, and followed Merlin down the stairs and out of the castle. We trudged over the dirt and sand paths that cut through the upper town until we got to a clearing surrounded by knights and guards. The king was standing in the middle. Merlin pushed his way through the crowd, and I followed. In front of me, Merlin gasped at something. I walked past him to see what it was, and I gasped too. There was a man, dead, lying on the dirt. His blood was caked to the ground to spell something. It said Come to me Flash. Zoom wants you dead.

Merlin pulled me aside from the group, his face still frozen. Finally, he started to talk.

"Who's Zoom!"

"Zoom is my worst enemy, who's one goal is to steal my speed and the kill me. He killed my good friend, Jay, and I was so upset about it that I accidentally time traveled here."

"And now Zoom's here." Merlin finished. "And he's set on stealing your speed again."

"But how?" I said. "I thought I made it so he could never come back!

"Morgana." Merlin whispered.

"What does Morgana have to do with any of this?"

"You know she's evil, right?"

"Yeah..."

"She and Morgause must have summoned him with magic when they heard about you. They must have assumed that you wouldn't join their side."

"She's right about that."

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

(Earlier)

Zoom stood up and ran towards Morgana, pinning her against a rock.

"Why. Did. You. Bring. Me. Here." Zoom yelled.

"Ic þé wiþdríf" Morgause yelled, and Zoom was pushed off her sister. "You know the Flash, right?" she asked.

"Of course." Zoom said. "You know where he is so I can capture him again?"

"Yes." Morgana answered, and walked over to him. "We need you to dispose of the Flash so Camelot will be defenseless."

"I cannot kill him just yet, but I can render him no threat and bring him back from where he came from. We're in about 600 A.D. if I'm correct?"

"Yes. Where are you from?"

"It would be best if I didn't say."

"That's ok. Now go and let the Flash know you're here." Morgana said. "The sooner, the better."

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V.

After everyone had arrived at the body, my father starting shouting orders. The guards were going to patrol for the Flash so we could feed him to Zoom, eliminating the threat on Camelot, and Gaius and Merlin were going to examine the body in their chambers. Himself, all the Knights, and I were going to meet for an emergency council meeting. The new kid who couldn't even wield a sword, Barry, was going to join us too.

In the throne room, the king spoke up.

"We need to find this Flash." He said. "He has brought upon us a great threat upon Camelot called Zoom. We must trade him in exchange for Camelots safety."

"But father, wouldn't it be best if we called the Flash and asked him to take care of Zoom?"

"No!" Uther yelled. "We must not dabble with sorcery! Meeting dismissed!"

I stormed out of the room, angered by my father's words. I knew sorcery was bad, but I didn't think this was sorcery. I believe the man in red - I think it's science. The only way to fight this Zoom is with the Flash. I made up my mind. I'm going to find the Flash.

Merlin's P.O.V.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, and I ran towards his room. I pushed open the door, expecting to see Arthur standing up ready to give me orders, but instead he was just leisurely sitting on his bed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Merlin, you have to promise not to tell anyone of this."

"Of what?"

"Just promise me."

I sighed, not knowing what I was getting myself into. "Fine. I promise."

"I'm going to find the Flash. He's the only one who I think can stop this Zoom."

"What!" I yelled. "Arthur, that, that's going against your father's orders! That's treason!"

"Merlin, you promised not to tell. Now please help me."

"No."

"Merlin."

"Uggggh. Fine." I said with a groan. "I'll help you find the Flash." Wow, I thought. I need to tell Barry about this and maybe get him to meet with Arthur as the Flash.

"Now, Merlin, you need to find him."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Don't be stupid Merlin, I'm going to tell my father I completely agree with him."

"Clotpole, making me do all the work." I grumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said you're a clotpole."

Arthur reached over and swatted me on the head.

"Owww." I said.

"Serves you right. And then you can go and muck out the stables."

"Arthur!"

"Go."

Barry's P.O.V.

"You have to meet with Arthur." Merlin said.

"What? Why? I thought he hated the Flash!"

"I did too, but I guess he changed his mind."

"Even if that's true, I'm not going! It could be a trap!" I said, pacing the floor.

"We both know that if they capture you you could be miles away with a blink of an eye."

"Yeah, that's true." I said. "But still, I don't want to be an enemy to Camelot!"

"I have been an enemy to Camelot, by Uther's rulings, since I was born. It's not that bad." Merlin said, grinning.

"Fine." I said, giving into him. "You're just as bad as my friend Iris. She can get me to do anything."

"Friend?" Merlin asked. "Or more?"

"No, just a friend." I said in return, wishing that Merlin was right that Iris was more than a friend.

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V.

Merlin said to meet him at the old oak tree at the outskirts of the lower town. And that's where I was, waiting for him to come. He was late, as usual. I looked up and around at the golden leaves falling to the ground, making way for the golden rays of the sun to shine through. It was a truly beautiful sight. The leaves started to stir, and then were swept up with a whoosh, only to fall back down around a man in a blood red suit. I jumped and drew my sword of of instinct, only to resheath it.

"The Flash." I said.

"What do you want? I presume I don't have to remind you of what happened last time you confronted me. I will though, remind you that you cannot capture me, no matter how hard you try."

I stopped. This man was surprisingly ruder than he was before. What if this was an imposter?

"You sound different." I finally said.

"Sorry. I sometimes get snarky sometimes."

"So how did Merlin find you?" I asked.

"Merlin... That's right, your overworked servant."

Overworked servant! I almost shouted out of disbelief. But I wanted to see how he had known where to find me, so I bit my tongue and kept my mouth shut.

"He didn't have to tell me anything." The Flash continued. "I have my ways of finding out information."

"So you heard us talking?" I asked. I was starting to get irritated with this man. Who was he anyways, to be giving riddles as answers to the me, prince of Camelot.

"No, I don't say that."

"Then how?"

"That doesn't matter." I sighed. Of course he was going to say that.

"So why did you want me?" The Scarlet speedster asked.

"I need your help to defeat Zoom, you know, the man who killed that poor man."

"I know Zoom. And you, the crown prince of Camelot, asking for help? This is some sort of trap."

"No, it's not!" I protested. Why wouldn't this man believe me? "And how do you know Zoom? Do you work with him?"

"Of course not!" The Flash yelled. "He killed my friend - why would I want that? He's from Earth-2, everyone from there is evil!" He stopped, a look of realization forming on his face as he comprehended what he just said. "Never mind." He said quickly.

"What's Earth-2?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"What. Is. Earth. Two?" I growled. I needed to know what it was, to know the whole story behind Zoom. How could I trust a man who is hiding something about my enemy from me?

"I can't tell you that!" The Flash yelled.

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I don't trust you - your father declared me an enemy to Camelot! And it's not even a trust issue, I'll mess up the future if I do!"

"The future?" I asked.

"Oh shit." he said, and I felt my feet lift off from beneath me. I looked around for the Flash, but all I could see were colored blurs. I looked down, and saw he was running, carrying me to some unknown destination.

"Shit." I said.

* * *

 **Ic þé wiþdríf =** **"I drive thee off"**


	5. Kidnapped

_"Of course not!" The Flash yelled. "He killed my friend - why would I want that? He's from Earth-2, everyone from there is evil!" He stopped, a look of realization forming on his face as he comprehended what he just said. "Never mind." He said quickly._

 _"What's Earth-2?" I asked._

 _"Nothing."_

 _"What. Is. Earth. Two?" I growled. I needed to know what it was, to know the whole story behind Zoom. How could I trust a man who is hiding something about my enemy from me?_

 _"I can't tell you that!" The Flash yelled._

 _"Why? Don't you trust me?"_

 _"Of course I don't trust you - your father declared me an enemy to Camelot! And it's not even a trust issue, I'll mess up the future if I do!"_

 _"The future?" I asked._

 _"Oh shit." he said, and I felt my feet lift off from beneath me. I looked around for the Flash, but all I could see were colored blurs. I looked down, and saw he was running, carrying me to some unknown destination._

 _"Shit." I said._

* * *

Barry's P.O.V.

How could I have been so stupid! I thought to myself as I ran with Arthur slumped over my shoulder. I couldn't tell anyone about the future! Well, except maybe Merlin. But he was different! He was the most powerful warlock to ever live! I knew I had to say something to Arthur, because I not he would never stop trying to figure out who I was. But if I did, there would be a possibility I would mess with the timeline too much. I ran back through the woods, towards the castle. Yes, that's a good place to put Arthur. I just hope he doesn't hate me after this.

Arriving at the castle, I ran to Arthur's room and set him on the ground.

"What was that for?" He immediately shouted. "Aren't you going to tell me what Earth-2 and about the future!"

"I'm so sorry, Arthur, I can't."

"That's no way to address me! You'll tell me right now or I'll call the guards, right here!"

"Fine. I'm so sorry, your majesty." I said sarcastically, bowing mockingly.

"You've just made an enemy of Camelot, Flash." Arthur growled. "Guards!"

I gave Arthur one more apologetic look - just in case - and sped off.

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V.

How could I have been so stupid! My father knew the Flash couldn't be trusted, but I just had to go and try and negotiate with him. Sorcerers don't negotiate, I know that how. Finally, the guards I had called rushed into my room, the door clanging open with a loud bang.

"Your majesty?" One guard questioned.

"He's gone! You're all to slow! Ugg!" I yelled, extremely annoyed.

"I'm sorry, who, your majesty?"

"The Flash! He directly disobeyed my orders!" I said, and I strode out of the door, preparing to bring this issue and the strange words he had said to the attention of my father. Guards tripped over themselves trying to match my long stride, the imbeciles. Just as I was about to turn a corner, I saw a bright blue light in front of me, and then everything was blurry and I could feel myself speeding away from everything I knew. _Zoom_ , I thought to myself.

When the Flash carried me, it was a lot gentler than this. Zoom held me in an uncomfortable over-the-shoulder way (A/N the fireman's carry) and I could feel every bump and turn he made. I felt like I was going to throw up. But I held it in - I couldn't look weak in front of this terrorist. Finally, Zoom tossed me down, and my head struck the cold stone. Zoom's tall figure swam in and out of my view, and my vision blurred. _Great_ , I thought. I have a concussion, or whatever the heck Gaius calls them. I sat up, or tried to at least. Zoom picked me up by the neck and looked into my eyes. I finally saw the monster for the first time: he was wearing a suit quite like the Flash's but was blue and had no opening in the cowl. I trembled slightly under his grip; he was quite terrifying. Finally, Zoom broke the silence.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

* * *

Barry's POV

I was lying on my bed, scolding myself again and again when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called, and a small servent boy walked in, looking nervous.

"Umm, sir, the king has called for a meeting with the court and all the knights, which includes you." the girl said.

"I'll be going to see what he wants, eh?" I said with a laugh to the nervous boy.

"Um, yes, yes sir."

"You don't have to call me sir," I said gently. "Barry's just fine."

"Ok, s- errh Barry." He said hesitantly."

"What's your name?" I asked, extending a hand. The boy held out a shaking hand and took mine.

"Sir, I mean Barry, my name is Elias." The he said. "Elias Allen."

I was taken aback by the boy's name. Could he possibly be one of my ancestors? I studied Elias, taking in his every feature. He had what looked like my mother's eyes, and my grandfather's nose, and my hair. He must be my great great something grandfather.

"Thank you, Elias." I answered finally.

"I'll just be going then?" the boy stated, but it sounded more like a question.

"Yes, thank you again." I answered. Elias almost sprinted out of my room, looking relieved. Putting him on the spot like that probably was new to him, after all, he was just a serving boy, and he had my tendency to be shy around new people. Well, I guess it was more his trait to begin with but I'm still calling it mine. I better leave to go see Uther I thought. Don't wanna make him mad.

I walked out of my room and headed towards the throne room, seeing that everyone was already there. I stood near the corner of the room, trying to look as natural as possible. Lying was never my strong point, at least not currently, I thought, thinking of my old days of Sebastian.

"Arthur has been kidnapped." Uther said, breaking the silence what was beginning to set all around us. "It was Zoom," he continued, "and guards inform me it was right after Arthur had a visit with the Flash. All knights will start to patrol the forest in search of my son and heir."

I suddenly felt something glaring into the back of my skull. It was Merlin, bearing an expression that obviously said _we need to talk._ I gave a quick nod, and turned my attention back to Uther.

"You are all dismissed." he said, and everyone shuffled out of the throne room. I quickly made my way over to Merlin, who dragged me into Gaius' quarters and then into his room.

"What. Happened. With. Arthur?"

"Well, I talked to him and said a bunch of words like 'Earth-2' and 'future' so he didn't trust me, and then I guess he was kidnapped by Zoom. Simple." I said.

"That doesn't sound so simple! Why couldn't you just hold your tounge! At least Arthur might still be here."

"Zoom wold have taken him either way! Can you get that idea through your thick head? No? Well here it is again in simpler terms: I couldn't help Arthur's kidnapping. And it's up to us to get him back.

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's been a while! Sorry for the kinda long hiatus - it gets so stressful during the third trimester of 8th grade and with all the testing I didn't have time to update! But** i **only have two days left of school *yay* and I just wanted to get something up. It's a bit shorter than all the other chapters but that's ok. Also, I hope Merlin wasn't OOC (I had to delete a whole paragraph because he seemed too nice to** Barry, **like they had been friends for years). Also, I was wondering if you all could do a small favor for me. One of my close guy friends wrote this in my yearbook, and I'm not sure if he's just being nice or if he has a crush on me ;). I really need help trying to figure out what he means because it's so awkward being around him when I'm stuck in this limbo of does he have a crush on me or is he just being nice? Here's what he said:**

 **Keep on smiling and never forget that you are beautiful, smart, and the best version of yourself you could ever be! HAKAS!**

 **Anyways, please help me, and review and like! Thanks! - J :)**

 **Also, eat blue cookies! (::)**


End file.
